


性伴侣A

by elapuse



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elapuse/pseuds/elapuse
Summary: “他是我的研究生，”杰诺这样介绍坐在自己旁边的年轻人，“你可能已经很熟悉他了。这位是Dr.千空，石神千空。现在他也住在休斯顿。我已经和他介绍过你了。”“斯奈德先生。”这个与斯坦利初次见面的年轻人的下巴抬得有点过于高了。“很高兴认识你们俩。你愿意让我睡你的男朋友吗？”“可以吗，斯坦？”“可以啊。”斯坦利平静地说。“嫉妒一下下也没关系的。”石神千空双手抱着后脑，翘着椅子。“不要因为顾虑我的面子而勉强。”斯坦利决定从现在开始讨厌石神千空。
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Dr. Xeno, Ishigami Senkuu/Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno, Stanley Snyder/Dr. Xeno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	性伴侣A

**Author's Note:**

> 斯坦x杰诺+千空x杰诺（他们三个是开放式性关系）  
> 同时有千空给斯坦口交的描写（幻想）  
> 主要情节是斯坦偷听（被迫偷听）千空在艹杰诺

打他们一开始交往的时候，杰诺就解释过什么叫开放式性关系。但由于开放式性关系的定义实在是太多种多样，斯坦利觉得不用这个词来称呼反而比较好理解。简单来说就是，杰诺如果有看上的，除他以外的潜在性伴侣A，会在斯坦利与A都知情，同意的情况下同时和双方展开含有性关系的亲密关系。

“你如果不接受，我也能理解。毕竟单一性恋这一价值观作为婚姻关系的副产物已经统治了人类文明数千年，我们从小到大接受的爱的教育也要求我们有肉体上的从一性——”

“不，我不介意。”当时才14岁的斯坦利摇摇头。“是说我也可以去外面找对吧？”

“当然了！我一般不会对你那边的伴有太多要求的。只要他不吸毒，没有性疾病，不是一个只喜欢亚洲小男孩的中年人——”

“你当我是通吃型的荡妇吗。”

“既然你连我这样的怪胎都喜欢，那我想你的守备范围还是蛮广的。”

“你还有自觉啊。”

不，斯坦本来想说。杰诺很可爱。如果说你可以把头发蓬乱，永远睡眼惺忪，疲劳性面瘫的干瘦少年称为可爱的话，杰诺就是很可爱。也许等他到了真正的发育期，杰诺就可以从这个尴尬的身体中长出来。让他多睡几个小时觉，把那头稻草用发胶理一理，杰诺或许也可以被称得上英俊。如果他乐意的话。

才过了两三年，斯坦利的预言就成真了。个子飞长的杰诺变得比他还像一只公孔雀，开始用不知道哪弄来的零花钱给自己买过分成熟的西服，领带，漆皮鞋。他每天都用发蜡把头发抓得齐齐整整，趾高气扬地行走在学校和实习单位（他好像已经找到了愿意雇佣他的地方）之间。斯坦利本以为这会儿杰诺应该开始像他预告的那样，开始挑选潜在的性伴侣A。而杰诺却像是忘了性交这码事一样，开始埋头于长时间的科研——应该是科研吧？斯坦利只知道他总是在打字，写一些像是论文又像是邮件的东西。

“你应该找个新的伴陪你。”斯坦利加入海军陆战队之后，时不时就会和杰诺提起这码事。“我一年里能陪你的时间这么少。”

“那把你的战友相册给我瞅瞅？”

“我战友能陪你的时间不是比我还少吗。”

杰诺当然只是和他开玩笑。但每当斯坦回到家，发现橱柜里备的避孕套原封未动的时候，一种亏待了杰诺的愧疚感就会油然而生。或者他只是担心杰诺因为醉心于物理，已经提前获得了男人的福报。他并不觉得一个提倡开放式性关系的人会在和伴侣失去性生活之后还能维系一段关系。

所以当杰诺某天终于提出，他想要引见一个潜在性伴侣A来见斯坦的时候，斯坦甚至感到如释重负。

“他是我的研究生，”杰诺这样介绍坐在自己旁边的年轻人，“你可能已经很熟悉他了。这位是Dr.千空，石神千空。现在他也住在休斯顿。我已经和他介绍过你了。”

“斯奈德先生。”这个与斯坦利初次见面的年轻人的下巴抬得有点过于高了。“很高兴认识你们俩。你愿意让我睡你的男朋友吗？”

“可以吗，斯坦？”

“可以啊。”斯坦利平静地说。

“嫉妒一下下也没关系的。”石神千空双手抱着后脑，翘着椅子。“不要因为顾虑我的面子而勉强。”

斯坦利决定从现在开始讨厌石神千空。

这小兔崽子肯定是这辈子得意惯了。他觉得自己是哪根葱？他肯定满脑子想着“什么开放式性关系，不就是一种欢迎新玩家入场的高竞争性恋爱游戏吗”之类的，否定杰诺的感情观也否定斯坦作为一个活人的自尊的话，打着如何才能把斯坦利挤下船的如意算盘吧。

杰诺说过，开放式性关系里不可能没有嫉妒。要怎么让嫉妒不要伤害三方的享受才是规划的重点。所以他们抽签决定了。周一和周四杰诺可以和斯坦约会，周三和周六杰诺可以和千空约会。周三和周六千空可以和斯坦约会（他们从未使用过这个额度）。周日采用先行预约制；有必要的话，他们三个可以一起约会（他们也从未使用过这个额度。）

既然千空想要玩恋爱战争游戏，斯坦利觉得最成熟也最气人的做法就是不陪小孩子玩。千空约了杰诺的几乎每一个周末，而他也开始以肉眼可见的速度憔悴了下来。或许不用等斯坦利动手，阳痿之神就会代替斯坦利制裁这颗傲慢之葱。但要说斯坦利不好奇每个周日杰诺都是怎么过的，事实也并非如此；他或许，可能，偶然，在周日晚上恰好路过杰诺的家门口两三次吧。但每次杰诺的窗户都没有亮灯。

他们肯定是在哪个酒店过的夜。肯定是那个臭小鬼觉得“如果在斯坦经常过夜的床里做，没有那种独占了老师的感觉嘛”才故意追求这种形式感的。斯坦利不打算去调查小屁孩对酒店的选择品味，这样只会显得他过分在乎石神千空作为一个竞争对手的能力而已。

他真的没有打算主动调查。只是一切都来得全不费功夫。

“稍后还有一位客人会上车，可以麻烦您往里面坐一点吗？”

周日下午，从靶场回来的斯坦利随手就叫了一个优步。大约开进城区之后，司机开始沿着系统导航绕路，去接这位拼车的客人。在靠近H大学的时候斯坦利的厄运第六感就开始响了：隔着一条街，他都能看到一个头发蓬乱冲天，把实验室外套当立领风衣穿的小混蛋在等车。

千空一打开车门，表情就变得欠揍了起来。“哟，这不是斯坦利老师吗？”

“真巧。”

用尸体的标准来看，斯坦利打招呼的方式还是很礼貌的。千空坐下之后就只是一直笑而不语，表情因显而易见的原因开始逐渐狰狞。斯坦利则当做没看见他一样欣赏窗外的风景，不知不觉间自己也成了路边男女欣赏的风景。你在车里无视你的情敌并看风景，窗外的人在看你。

十分钟后，被吓坏的司机先生将表情已经变成魔王态的石神千空丢在了一个旅馆旁边。“不好意思让您绕道了，这就送您去您的目的地……”

“等下。”斯坦利在司机开出酒店泊车区之后目不转睛地说。“我要在这里下车。”

斯坦用一个漂亮的谎言说服酒店前台给自己开了一个在杰诺和千空对面的房间。之后他就趴在猫眼上，屏息凝神地等待这对小情侣到来。过了一会儿，对面的门开了，千空从里面走了出来，开始在走廊上来回踱步打电话。只能说爱情旅馆的房门隔音真的很不错，斯坦无论如何也听不出千空到底在和谁打电话。不到一分钟后，千空似乎是很不耐烦地挂了电话，又钻回客房里。 

  
二十分钟后，杰诺来了。他完全没做任何变装，穿的还是那件他穿去所有正式场合的黑色大风衣。只见杰诺一个转身，凑到了斯坦正趴在的这扇门的猫眼前。黑得深不见底的眼睛直愣愣地撞上斯坦的视线。 

  
干。 

  
“斯坦，”杰诺踮起脚，把嘴凑到猫眼上。“你也过来嘛。” 

  
斯坦一言不发，一动不动地贴在门上。 

  
“我知道你在里面。刚刚千空和我说在优步上碰到你了。” 

斯坦一动不动。 

  
“你觉得像你这样长得那么好看的人，前台的小姐会记不住嘛？我拿出和你的合影，随口一问她就告诉我你住哪间房了。还是说你打算装作人不在里面的样子？”

  
斯坦觉得这个主意很棒！杰诺果然是天才。 

  
杰诺不再说话，而是歪着头单眼盯着墙上的猫眼。虽然知道他不可能看得见房里的样子，但这着实还是有点吓人。几分钟后，杰诺终于对这个游戏失去了兴趣，双手插在风衣口袋里耸耸肩。 

  
然后他掏出手机，从通讯录里播了一个号码。 

  
斯坦的手机响了。他慌了一瞬间，又想起这酒店门的隔音应该不至于让杰诺听到自己手机震动的声音。谨慎起见，他从自己的鞋子里溜了出来，光脚踩着地毯离开门口，让手机震了两三下之后才接听。 

  
“喂，杰诺？什么事？” 

  
“斯坦，你在忙吗？” 

  
“没呢。我在家无所事事。” 

  
“嗯，无所事事很好。因为我希望你能借我大概一刻钟的时间。接下来不要挂电话，不要和我说话，别问问题。” 

  
“？” 

  
“从现在开始什么都别说。” 

  
斯坦大致猜到杰诺要干什么了。但他还是难以置信地飞奔到门口，凑到猫眼前。只见杰诺将还亮着免提通话的手机塞入风衣口袋，然后按下了对面的门铃。

  
一个很不耐烦的挖着耳朵的石神千空开了门。从斯坦的手机里传来那个臭小鬼嗡嗡的声音：“堵车了？你也来太晚了吧？” 

  
“浪费你的时间了很抱歉。那我们就事不宜迟？”

  
门关上了。斯坦能听到杰诺的手机在口袋里滑动，又咚地一声落在哪里。肯定是那个精虫上脑的精神处男扒了杰诺的风衣，随手一丢。

  
“里面还有手机——”

  
“不会碎的，这里都铺的地毯。”

  
这个吱吱嘎嘎的，是床垫弹簧的声音吗？一阵窸窣后，斯坦突然可以清楚地听到杰诺的呼吸声。不知是不是他的错觉，杰诺好像在对着麦克风笑。

“你今天怎么那么关心手机？”

“没有。”

对外放音质而言过于清晰的唇舌相交的声音传了过来。如果不是因为混入了那个日本屁孩该死的鼻音，这段音频本该足以让斯坦利勃起——够了，他不想再听了，可每当他下定决心要挂掉通话的时候，杰诺就会像有某种先见之明一样，用他熟悉的方式发出甜美的声音。

斯坦利躺在床上，将手机放在耳边。

“我想要你。”扬声器里的杰诺用再熟悉不过的声音对他们俩说。

“可是你只给我你一半的时间。”他的学生说，“这公平吗？”

“起码在这段时间里，我从来没有拒绝过你的要求，不是吗？”

“你对他也说过同样的话吧。”

“斯坦不会问我这种问题。”

斯坦利突然感到一种胜利的喜悦。是啊，他从来不会问这种问题。这缺乏安全感的，非要别人用承诺来安抚自己焦虑不安心灵的臭小鬼，滚回家吃你妈妈的奶吧！

千空没有继续说话了。斯坦利能想象得到他是如何一脸吃了屎的表情，开始动口不如动手地在杰诺身上发狠。他见过那些幼稚的，故意做给自己看的吻痕。杰诺的笑声变成了咯咯的那种，像他听斯坦讲PG18的军旅故事的时候的那种。

斯坦利再也忍不住了。他胡乱解开皮带，把裤子随便褪了一点。如果过滤掉石神千空那故作雄态的鼻音，他就可以想象杰诺的这些声音都是他让杰诺发出的。是因为自己掐住了杰诺的腰，把他翻了过来；让杰诺用他最喜欢的，像小母狗一样的姿势，把体重堆到双肩，胸口，脸上；这时候杰诺会装作双手被绑住了一样，直愣愣地将手腕反贴在一起，用一种说不清是求饶还是挑衅的眼神隔着肩膀看向斯坦利。

“进来……”

“你还是干的！”

操啊，这时候问这种问题有什么用？动手啊！难道你指望杰诺的屁眼会流泪吗！

也许是愤怒加速了血液循环，斯坦利竟觉得鸡巴在手中抽动了一下。他已经硬得有点难受了，而他完全不知道为什么。石神千空就不能不说话吗！

可怕的事情发生了。他开始觉得包裹着自己鸡巴的不是杰诺紧致柔软的肉壁，而是某个臭小鬼狭窄滚烫的口腔。因为这个胆大包天的小屁孩吞得太深，他不得不含着泪水和咽反射作斗争，又像是为了证明什么一样用一点都不柔软的双手握住斯坦利多余的那几寸阴茎。在想象中，斯坦利用手抓着这小混蛋的头发，故意用几乎让头皮变形的力道扯弄，一边毫不留情地把鸡巴往他的喉咙里灌。说啊，你再继续说啊。你说说看你都是怎么艹杰诺的，你们在我的床上打了几次炮？然后石神千空漂亮的红眼睛会开始可怜巴巴地向上翻，擒不住的眼泪鼻涕终于顺着小白脸蛋滚下来。他射精的时候要双手抓住这颗天才小脑袋，让他跪在地上，呛着，吐着精液；说不定还会像喝牛奶喝快了的孩子一样，从鼻孔里反出来……

“千空！千空，千空，千空！”

电话那边的杰诺似乎开始了正餐。多好听的声音啊，充满了哀求，顺从，石神千空不知道自己有多幸运。床垫稳定的吱嘎吱嘎的声音成了伴奏，和杰诺呼喊自己研究生的名字的声音有节奏地此起彼伏。求求你把杰诺翻过来吧，现在他会想要用腿环住你，紧紧的把你吃下去。不要再从后面艹他了，这样他会很难受的。他已经投降了，没有必要再继续折磨他了——

“说你是我的，”千空的声音突然在扬声器里变大。“说！”

“我是你的！”杰诺的每个字都是从喉咙深处哭出来的，像婴儿又像发情的猫那样，“你的，你的，你的！”

“干啊，你今天怎么这么——”

这么紧？这么骚？这么浪？

石神千空肯定是用尽了全身力气艹了进去。杰诺发出了一串让任何人听了都会面红耳赤的浪叫。那是一种无法被和吃痛的叫声或者哈欠声混淆的，专门叫给交欢对象听的，只能被理解成欢愉的声音。是一面用声浪织成的，哈巴哈巴地摇给石神千空看的白旗。

长长的娇声逐渐变成短促急快的叫声。杰诺已经不再是人，而是某种只能记住三秒前发生事情的动物。单调，同质，甚至机械化的啊声几乎让斯坦利烦躁。那么石神千空肯定更加烦躁。那小鬼为了不太早射精，该不会还在心里读秒数吧？就像斯坦利会试图将注意力放在遥远的2000米以外一样，直到杰诺的身体如触电般痉挛为止，他们都必须忍耐。

杰诺你叫个什么劲呢，明明是我（们）比较难受啊。

斯坦利往手心吐了些唾液，用左手捂住嘴，深深地吸气吐气。把弄枪械的手掌比起杰诺的身体还是太过粗糙，但也许现在粗糙点的东西反而更好。比起欢愉，他现在更渴望某种苦涩的高潮。石神千空的喘息音逐渐变大到了他无法忽视的地步。不，无论如何他也不想比这个小屁孩更早射精。这小鬼随时都会——随时都会——

“せんせい！”

他的眼前变成了一片炽白。像被看不见的嘴吸住了腰部一样，斯坦利绷紧双腿，半个身子都高高地弓在空中。他多希望现在是杰诺骑在自己的身上，被自己的腰顶得整个人腾起来啊。猛烈得让他头痛的高潮就这么来了，他可以感到太阳穴旁的静脉在狂跳。现在整个世界里，只有落在他小腹上的精液是冰凉的。

杰诺在他的耳边不停呼唤千空的名字，声音越来越小，直到这个房间里只剩下三个人的呼吸声。

“千空。”斯坦利大声地对着话筒说。“干得不错。”

石神千空应声喊了一句他听不懂的，多半是骂人的日语。然后话筒里传来一个重物落地的声音。杰诺有气无力地狂笑起来，然后挂掉了电话。


End file.
